Princess in Uncharted Territory
by pink hell
Summary: leave the sand... for leaves. I don't think so. I will not go down with out a fight. See shikamaru's and Temari's daughter do her best not to leave, this is going to be a bumpy trip   still need oc's! pls go check out what Oc's i need: looks like a story
1. Chapter 1

**"Some people just need a high five...**

**In the face...**

**With a chair..."**

**My friend told me this and i just laughed...**

**OH YAH, AND! i sadly don't own Naruto ( ; _ ; ) **

**Prologue**

"Found you Sempai!" A short brunette, said as her long ankle length hair swayed in the wind making shadows.

" Tch, troublesome... It's no surprise I always come up here to clear my mind." The girl and the ground answered lazily. The girl on the floor was none other than the niece of the Kazekage, The Princess of the Sand, just like her mother was.

" Shiki-Sempai. You look like shit." The small brunette said now standing over Shiki. The princess indead looked like shit; her deep hair was down, (it was safe to say she had bedhead. Big time.) not only was her hair a mess, she was wearing a over sized shirt was short sleeved so you could see her tattoo like seal running down her left arm the shirt was big enough were it hung off her sholder and showed more of the seal, sporting her favorite over sized training kapri's. Not only did she look like she just rolled out of bed. She was sprawled out on top of the Kazekages tower I-pod in hand. She was most definatly not the most put together person in suna at the time.

" Thanks for the support. I really need that, Ton." Shiki spat in a sarcastic tone before taking in a deep breathe of the desert air. Shiki sat up, staring at the shadows the two were making. She loved feeling the voilent sands in the wind grinding on her skin. How the shadows seemed to always dance... It was her home.

" So, is it true...?" Ton asked sitting next to Shiki, afraid of her team mate/ best friends answer.

" ... Sadly yes. But, when have I gone down with out a fight, ne~~?" Shiki asked with a huge smile plastered on her tan face.

" Your mother is searching for you my lady." An anbu said as he/she popped up. Standing on the edge of the Kazekage building. He/She looked like a hawk on its favorite perch. In other words... Freakin creepy anbu.  
>" HOLY SHIT CAKES, CAPTAIN SUNA!" Both girls screamed, as the sounds of their screams bounced off the buildings in the village. Moments after the girls out burst, the anbu was no were insight. Silence came over the two. It was comforting in a weird way, these two girls had been together since the age of two. Now both were 15, and they were know as "The Troublsome Twin Terroists." (Thanks to Shikamaru, that is.) The anbu had even given up on getting the two to come when called, or anything else for that matter. Shiki would put up a good fight, she did not plan on leaving... She was not leaving, and Ton wouldn't let her. The two girls lay on the roof for hours. No one come to get them... yet.<p>

** So wat you guys think? I ask You who read my story... To reveiw! I thank my friends and the few people who reviewed my story. I will let you know i will not be holding my story randsome anymore.**** If you have ANY ideas, i ask you to pm me.**

**I will consider every idea! Promise! **** Thanks for reading my story! I will not update often i have so much school stuff! So like i said PLS reveiw! **

** Pink hell**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is taking longer than expected! Oi any ways- I dont own naruto and Hidans doing page breaks today right? *checking list***

**hidan: yeah bitch I'm doing page breaks **

**Pink hell: well do you jod man whore**

**!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(O*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$##$%^&^%$##**

I had been sitting talking out memories when i felt a sharp befpain in my neck... with in moments my vision was blurred. "Shit..." Was all i could get out ore my world went black.

Have you ever under a anesthetic, it hell waking up... You feel a like shit and can't really locate where you are. And all i can manage to find... I'm in a room.

_**You know your in a room! Whoo! That's help full! **_ Oh that sarcastic voice... It will never leave.

_ Listen here I'm doing the best I can under this stupid drug, they must have known i have a high tollerance to to most drugs. This is a new one, can you stop being so sarcastic and help break this down more!_

As the room came into focus, I reconised just where I was. the meeting room, it's been a long time since I've been in here and I vowed that I would never come back in. Which explains the anesthetic. I realized that the other people in the room hadn't noticed that i was awake yet, using this to my advantage- I ease dropped. The first voice I heard was none other than my uncle, the Kazekage him self.

_**That means the others are the elders of the village. This must be about the move cub.**_

The move , huh. Bet the village elders want me gone. They hate me for my "stupid mistake". I save my friends life becoming " a monster" and the elders hate me for it's fucked up. Hating someone because they saved a life, stupid and fucked up. just like the rest of the world... or so I had thought.

*&^%$#!#$%^&#$%^&#$%^$%^&%%$%^&*#$%^&#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%$%

**gaara **

" I do not care what you say. If this is not done, then all the work that has been put into the treaty with Konoha will be for nothing. We have pushed the date that we were to hold her long enough. It's not up to anyone, it's decided that she leaves tonight. _They will be leaving... Together." _I have had it with the elders, i'm tired of being pesterd by everyone in konoha. This has to be done.

#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*&^%S^&*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*^%

**back to shiki ;D**

I sat up abruptly I was furious, then again who wouldn't be? Being moved because of some stupid treaty! Kami, if he wasn't important to me and the village i would release this anger.

_**Why not just break the table? **_

_ Not now... _I hissed back.

" I AM NOT SOME PART OF A FUCKING TREATY I-I-I AM MY OWN PERSON I DON'T SEE WHY THE VILLAGE NEEDS ME! THEY HAVE MY PARENTS WHO WILL BE THERE IN AT LEAST TWO AND A HALF DAYS!" I was behond pissed and pounded my fist on the table and it cracked clear down the center all the way to the oppisite end of the table where my "loving" uncle sat with a blank look on his face. The elders looked horrified, as if i was going to kill them any second I, had lost control of hikaru's chakra. I could feel it coarsing in my burning off my chakra and replacing it with fuel that only fed the flames that where burning in me. I saw the hair that was in front of my slowly lose its deep brown color until all the pigment in my hair was gone, I glanced down to my arm and noticed the seal was starting to gather. If my hair was white it ment my eye's where electric blue already.

I have to calm down and stop this before I loose total control. "If you'll excuse me for my out burst. I will be taking this as a dismissal." I bowed and sneered as I reached for the door.

" You'll be leaving at nine, pack what you will need you and your brother will escorted with a Anbu of your choosing." That voice it was just to calm for the out burst I just had presented him with.

" Tell Night Strings to get his ass in gear then." I barked back not even bothering to turn and look at him. I opened the door and just for show slapped it of its hinges, and calmly walked away. Atemping to regain my composer, before I got home to pack. My brother always worried about me lets not give him more reasons too worry about me.

~!#$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*&^%$

**so i'm just gonna put out there i need more Oc's D: **

**I need some sensei's **

**Naruhina (The most im taking is three)**

**Nejiten (two)**

**I need girls for Shino, choji, and ... Any else I seemed to have missed, (exect kiba) and they needs someone I can allow you if you want partners of the guys, to create you own family! But I will not accept more than three kids in these families though.**

**And keep in mind they all have to get, along with Shiki... Some what and if you want her information pm me!**

**Now that you have read what I need help with if you are interested please send me a PM (i don't bite... sometimes) with these sections filled out. And please put me on your updates so I when I update up, you know And if I do not pic you I may ask if I can use your oc some where else because I tend to have many plot bunnies!**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Sexual Orientation-**

**What they like in a guy/girl-**

**Body structure-**

**Unique physical traits-**

**Hair color-**

**Hair style(and any other bows or stuff)-**

**Skin tone-**

**Eye color-**

**Any other facial features(freckles, braces, etc)-**

**Top(please describe color and look)-**

**Bottoms(please describe)-**

**Shoes(please describe)-**

**Any other accessories(watch, backpack, etc)-**

**Swimwear-**

**Sleepwear-**

**Formalwear-**

**Exercisewear-**

**Battlewear-**

**History-**

**Personality-**

**Who your being paired with, child of pairing, or sensei**


	3. note

**Just wanted to let you guys know some things, one; I wont be able to update anytime soon i have state testing, a field trip next week, had one yesterday, missed most of this week, and i will be missing school due to family :/**

**2. I have writers block right now and i am having slight troubles on keeping up with all thats happening lately. **

**I thank you guys for reviewing add the stroy and all just wanted to put out there that my updates will be on and off. I'm really sorry!**

**~~~ see pink don't blink...**

** see red your dead...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys i have to inform you i have been working on a update... but i got to a point where i noticed i need more OC's if i don't get any that i need in the next couple days i will take it upon my self to fill the spots.**

**I am keeping ALL of the OC's submited! **

**i need a few more sensie's and a family for shino **

**(this has not been edited and was typed quickly dont judge my crappy spelling on things -3-)**


End file.
